Finding You
by ff-kh-luvrgrl
Summary: Axel discovers the new member of Oranization XII...Yaoi, Lemon, yay!


ff-kh-luvrgrl here again!

I got the most _wonderful_ review from a fellow AkuRoku writer, and so I would like to dedicate this fic to them! This one is for you, phaz!

kingheart-lover: ((pouting)) no fair... you've never dedicated a fic to _me_...

me: hun, you aren't allowed to read Mature fics at all, much less yaoi, so i couldn't really dedicate a fic to you anyways...

kingheart-lover: ...

Axel: I LOVE YOU, PHAZ!!!!!

Peter: ((freaked out)) ooookaaaaaaay...

me: ((blinks)) right...

me: kingheart-lover, would you please do the disclaimer for me?

kingheart lover:D YAYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!

Axel: NO FAIR!!!!! you said _I _could do the disclaimer this time!!!!

me: and WHEN exactly did i say that?

Axel: ...

me: I thought so.

kingheart-lover: neither ff-kh-luvrgrl or I own Kingdom Hearts. If I owned it, it would be a LOT different, such as: Roxas would get his own body and heart, Axel would not die, Demy would not die, Zexy would still be around, and Kairi would at least be in a bodycast! Oh, and Auron wouldn't have turned into pyreflies in the credits...

me: ahem...

kingheart-lover: oops.. heh heh... i was rambling again, wasn't I...

Peter: yeah, but that's okay...

me: ANYWAYS, on with the story!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Axel was pissed. Why did the have to assign _him_ to finding the new guy? And why was it so important that he go right away? It wasn't like their existence (or lack thereof) depended on the guy he was supposed to find...

_groan_

Axel whipped around, summoning his chackrams immediately. With it raining as hard as it currently was, he doubted that he would be able to use fire very effectively, so the chackrams were currently his only means of defense. He looked for the source of the noise, but saw nothing.

_groan_

Blinking, he looked down. On the ground, curled up in a little ball, was a blonde guy. Seeing as how he was naked - he was, too, when he first woke up, right before Lexaeus found him - Axel could safely say that this kid was the one he was looking for. He dismissed his chackram for the moment; it was highly unlikely that he would be in any danger from the small body in front of him any time soon. Taking off his coat, he carefully lifted the small body, noting the bruises and cuts. He gently slid the boy's arms into the sleeves of his coat.

As he finished zipping up his coat - which was obviously way too big for the kid, but it was all he had at the moment, so it'd have to do - he was surprised by a weak voice. "Thank you." He looked up at the boy's face, noting the barely-open eyes. "No problem. No, c'mon, let's get you home." He carefully bent over and picked the boy up, holding him bridal-style.

"Hey, kid, you got a name?" He asked. Their name was the first thing a nobody knew for sure, before their memories even began to return. He was, however, surprised by the kid's answer: "I'm not _entirely_ sure, but I _think_ it's Roxas." "How can you _not_ be sure of your name?!?!?!" He asked, _extremely_ confused. (A/N: poor guy...)

Frowning, he looked at Roxas again. Noting the exhausted expression, he decided to let him rest. "Go to sleep, Roxas. I'll be here when you wake up." Roxas frowned a little, but then relented, quickly falling asleep. He had the castle in his view when he was suddenly swarmed by heartless. While he normally would have had little dificulty defeating them, he currently had his hands full, and trying to use fire would most likely only use up his energy since it was raining so hard.

Also, without a hand free, he wouldn't be able to create a portal to his room. The Heartless started closing in, but they didn't seem to notice him. Instead, it was as if they only saw Roxas...

_Strange..._

Axel's train of thought was interrupted by a whimper coming from the small body in his arms.

_I guess he wasn't really asleep._

"I'm going to have to put you down for a little, but just stay close enough to me that you don't get hurt, by either the Heartless or by me accidentally. Got it memorized?" Axel whispered softly to him. He nodded, and Axel quickly added, "Just yell if you need help or something. My name's Axel." Axel carefully - but quickly - put Roxas down. He would have used the opportunity to make a portal through the darkness, but he didn't want to scare the kid. When Lexaeus first took _him_ through a portal, he was scared to death! (well, figuratively)

Once again summoning his chackrams, he started to cut down the Heartless with ease, his mind forgetting all but the battle at hand. He swung and stabbed and spun and threw his chackrams, never losing a beat in his deadly dance. Roxas watched in amazement as the redhead fought, wishing he could fight like that.

Suddenly, a huge hand swept down, knocking Axel off his feet and into a nearby building. The huge Heartless ((A/N: it's a Darkside. it was the only think large enought to fit that I could think of.)) raised its ginormous ((A/N: J-eye-nor-mas)) fist, preparing to crush the still-slightly-dazed Axel. Suddenly, a shout of "NO!" was heard, and Roxas was standing in front of Axel, two keyblades crossed in front of and above his head, stopping the fist as it came down. ((A/N: HOW he got over there that fast without tripping on Axel's coat, I have NO idea...)) Roxas slashed at the huge Heartless, every hit to it being accompanied by a flash of light. Axel shook his head, snapping out of his daze (of amazement), and joining in the fight. Between the two, they quickly defeated the Heartless, after which Roxas slumped into Axel's arms out of exhaustion.

Holding Roxas up with one arm, Axel summoned a portal to his room. "Sorry, blondie, but we're gonna have to go through this portal. Don't worry, it's perfectly safe, 'kay?" He murmured gently to the shorter boy. "Mmkay," came the tired reply. Axel hoisted Roxas into both arms and stepped through the portal. Roxas was suddenly aware of why Axel had warned him about what was about to happen.

_This place is scary!! I hope we get outta here soon... REAL soon..._

Axel chuckled, and Roxas realized that his thoughts hadn't really just been thoughts. He blushed, and was about to say something, but then he saw what looked like a door - a door to someone's room.

Axel stepped through the "doorway," and carefully placed Roxas on his bed. "Don't worry, we're in my room. I'll be right back, and hopefully with some clothes that will fit you better, okay?" He reassured his new friend. Seeing the sleepy nod, he tucked Roxas in and stepped out of the room, carefully closing his door. Inside, Roxas finally fell into a much-needed sleep.

Summoning a portal to the meeting room, Axel received some raised eyebrows when he stepped through. He frowned and looked down. _Crap! Roxas still has my coat..._ He mentally shrugged. _Oh, well. It's not as if i wear nothing under my coat._ He was still wearing a skin-tight black t-shirt that displayed off his muscles quite well (he could have _sworn_ he saw Larxene drooling at him, and he was only more confident in his guess when he caught Marluxia glaring at him) and some black jeans, as well as his gloves and boots.

"Axel, what happened to your coat?" Xemnas asked him menacingly. Axel looked right back at him and stated, "The new kid has it." "I take it you found him, then?" "Uh, yeah." "Good. Where is he?" "He's in my room. _Resting_. The kid damn near fainted after he helped me finish off those Heartless..." _This_ grabbed everyone's attention. "He had enough energy to fight?"

Axel shrugged, "From the looks of it, he had already fought _something_ before I showed up. He's all bruised and crud." Xemnas frowned at this. "Do you know what his element is, or did he use a weapon?" Axel frowned. From the way the Superior was talking, it seemed as if he already _knew_ what Roxas's element - AND weapon - was. "He... He used both." Almost everyone gaped. Everyone except for Zexion and Xemnas. 'Course, Zexion _rarely _showed emotion, and if he did, it was only around Demyx when he thought that no one else was watching. "Well, what is it?" Xemnas demanded, _obviously_ impatient. Axel realized he had been spacing for a few seconds. "Oh, sorry. His element is light," he smirked at the surprised looks of most of the Organization. Even Zexion was slightly gaping. The only person who still didn't seem surprised was Xemnas, who was looking a little smug. A little annoyed at this, Axel continued, "His weapon is the Keyblade. Two of them." When Axel had said that Roxas had the Keyblade, Xemnas looked _extremely_ smug, but when Axel mentioned that he wielded _two_, his mouth dropped open slightly.

"His name is Roxas, and I think he's about 15 or 16. Too small for even _Demyx's_ clothes, so he can't borrow those, and I don't think Larxene's clothes will fit him right..."

"Hey!" Demyx protested, "I'm not _that_ much shorter than everyone! I'm almost as big as Zexy!" Zexion's mouth twitched at this nickname, and Axel smirked, causing Zexion to frown slightly at him. "Of _course_ you're not that much shorter, you imbecile," Larxene said in a murderous tone (not that she had many other tones...), "I'm almost the same height as you, and apparently the new kid is shorter than both of us."

Xemnas replied, "He will need a room to stay in until his room is furnished." "He can stay with me," Axel replied immediately, shocking everyone. The only nobodies that he was actually nice (relatively) to were Xemnas (but only 'cause he's in charge), Larxene (she can be one scaaaaary bitch...), Zexion and Demyx. "What?" "But... why?" Demyx managed to stutter out. Axel shrugged. "The kid trusts me. Plus, he's kinda small, and I doubt he would appreciate waking up to some strange face." "Well, he woke up to yours, and from what you say, he's doing fine so far," Vexen spit out hatefully. He was the one member of the organization who had been banned for searching for new members, most likely because he would probably try to experiment on them...

"Silence!" Xemnas' voice boomed out. "Axel, he will be staying in your room. You are also to be his guide until he is used to the castle. Organization XIII is complete."

OoOoOoOoO

Roxas woke up hungry and smelly. Stretching, he glanced over to where a noise was coming from and smiled. Axel was sitting on a chair, snoring. He looked around and saw a small stack of clothes, but they looked to small for Axel... Glancing in confusion back at Axel, (_Man, he looks hot like that... Wait, where did that come from?!)_ he picked up a pair of pants... which were just his size! "You might wanna take a shower before you put those on, Roxy," came a groggy voice.

"Do you mind?" "'Course not, blondie. It's right over there." Getting up, he stretched, displaying his lean yet toned body. Roxas drooled. "This way," the redhead stated, grabbing Roxas' wrist and leading him to the bathroom. He then let go of Roxas' wrist and turned the water on, trying to make it not too hot, yet not too cold for the little cutie. (_Waitaminute... where the hell did _that_ thought come from?!?!?!)_

Finally satisfied, he turned around, only to find Roxas drooling... again. Impulsively, Axel did the first thing that crossed his mind. He leaned down and kissed Roxas full on the mouth. Roxas froze for a split second and then started kissing back urgently. Axel felt a surge of... _love?!?!_... for the blond-haired-teen standing on front of him, leaning into his arms. Suddenly, he realized the water was still running, and he reluctantly pulled away from Roxas, who whimpered slightly.

"Shower," Axel hoarsely stated, "you were gonna take a shower, remember?" To this, Roxas' face fell, so Axel continued, "unless you want me to join you...?" Roxas' face lit up, and he pounced on Axel, trying to drag him into the shower. Axel laughed, pulling away from the blonde, "Wait just a minute, Roku; we still have our clothes on!" Roxas blushed at this statement, clasping his hands behind his back and looking away.

"Fine. I'll help you." Suddenly, Roxas felt cool air on his chest, then stomach, and by the time he had looked down to see what the hell Axel was doing, the redhead had unzipped his jacket and was placing feather-light kisses on his stomach. Roxas' eyes crossed as Axel's lips moved southward, kissing the tip of his...

"Axel!" Roxas moaned, grasping Axel's fiery hair as Axel took him fully in his mouth. Where had he learned to _do_ that?! All coherent thought left Roxas' mind as he felt himself hit the back of Axel's throat. "God... Axel... oh, God!" Axel smirked around Roxas' length, and began humming to himself.

Was it possible for someone - or a Nobody, same diff - to die of pleasure? If it was, he was sure that his "life" was going to end pretty soon...

Axel kept bobbing his head, continually humming. Roxas had lasted longer than he thought he would, but maybe his "other" had done this before... That would probably explain why Roxas could last--

Never mind. With a scream of what _seemed_ to be Axel's name (if it was, Roxas had _totally_ butchered it beyond comprehension.), he came into Axel's awaiting and eager mouth. Even after he knew Roxas was done, he continued to lick Roxas' softening manhood.

OoOoOoOoO

((A/N: please don't kill me... we'll go right back to where we left them in just a second))

Zexion smirked against his lover's lips. Axel was DEFINITELY having some fun with the new kid... what was his name? Roxas? Oh, well. He'd find out later... right now there were... _harder_ issues to attend to.

He glanced down at the confused nobody beneath him. "Axel seems to be having some fun with the new kid, although Axel isn't getting what he wants quite yet, i'm afraid." Demyx looked up quizzically at him for a few seconds, and then realization dawned, causing him to blush even more so than he had already been doing.

Zexion chuckled. "Now then, shall we get back to what _we_ were doing, my lovely Demyx?" Demyx nodded, thrusting up, making it quite obvious what he wanted Zexion to continue doing. Zexion kissed him again, smiling softly. _Only Demyx can make me feel this way... only he can make me feel _anything_, really..._

OoOoOoOoO

((A/N: and now back to our regularly scheduled program... sorry, just had to slip in a little Zemyx... just couldn't resist...))

Roxas moaned into Axel's mouth. The two had decided to get in the shower, but still had yet to even _reach_ for something. (besides each other, of course) Axel broke the kiss, asking a whining Roxas, "Do you want to do this?" When Roxas nodded, Axel asked, "Are you sure? 'Cause after you say yes, there isn't going to be any stopping me..." "Good," Roxas stated, pulling Axel back into a kiss, Axel's tongue once again coaxing Roxas' to come out and explore his mouth as Axel did the same to him.

Axel's hand left Roxas' ass, fumbling for the body wash gel crap he always kept in there. Once he found it, he snapped open the bottle and poured a bit onto his fingers. Wrapping Roxas' legs around him and then supporting him with one arm, Axel carefully inserted the first finger into Roxas, who squirmed a bit, not used to the feeling of something being in his ass. Axel quickly added a second finger, which caused Roxas to wince. Axel started thrusting his long fingers in and out, trying to fing that one special spot that would- "AXEL!!!" _Guess I found it_, the redhead thought, Roxas arching against him. He covered Roxas' lips with his own, adding a third finger but making sure to hit Roxas' prostate with every thrust, feeling each moan Roxas let out.

Finally, he decided that Roxas was ready. He grabbed the gel stuff and poured some on his impressive length, spreading it all over to ensure that as little pain as possible would be caused to his younger lover. When he was sure it was enough, he carefully positioned Roxas over his length, and then pulled Roxas' hips down suddenly as he thrust up. Roxas screamed, tears coming to his eyes. Axel kissed Roxas over and over, whispering how he was so sorry and that if Roxas didn't relax, it would him even more, and that Roxas was so damn beautiful, and he loved him so freakin' much, and how he was doing so good baby, so good, just a little longer and it'll feel great.

Finally, when most of the pain had subsided, Roxas decided that he could stand this, and he was SURE it was hard on Axel to keep from just pounding into him nonstop, and he tentatively thrust against Axel. Axel moaned loudly, then, burying his head inthe crook of Roxas' neck, he carefully pulled out before slamming back in. He did this a few times, each time moving Roxas a little bit this way or a tad that way, until Roxas saw stars. Screaming out Axel's name, he grasped ahold of himself and started pumping. Axel's hand soon swatted his away, one hand holding Roxas' hips in place against the wall as the other pumped him in time with his thrusts, each of which were nailing Roxas' prostate. Roxas sreamed out Axel's name one last time, covering his stomach and Axel's hand. Roxas' ass muscles clenching around him, Axel managed three more thrusts before he came, shouting Roxas' name as he shot his seed deep into Roxas' ass.

Still buried in Roxas, Axel turned off the water and stepped out, grabbing a few towels and drying Roxas off, who refused to unlatch his legs from around Axel, keeping the older teen inside of him. Axel dried them to the best of his ability, and then carried Roxas to the bed, where Roxas finally let go of him. Axel crawled under the covers with Roxas, who immediately snuggled up to him, tucking his head right under Axel's chin. _I think I'm going to like being in the Organization_, Roxas thought, drifting off to sleep, his new lover not far behind him.

OoOoOoOoO

Down the hall, another couple lay in a similar position, although the older was still awake. _Well, I'm glad Axel finally got someone who makes him feel whole,_ Zexion thought, glancing down at his sleeping lover, smiling fondly. _I mean, just look ah how much Demyx has changed me..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

me: well, how'd you like it?

Axel: I loved it!!! ((hugs the authoress)) than you so much, phaz! you rock!

Peter: umm, ff-kh-luvrgrl is the one who wrote this, you know...

Axel: ((blinks)) i know...

Peter: ((shaking his head)) why do I even bother?

me: well, please review! I got a lovely review from phaz on my last AkuRoku, and it made me feel so warm and fuzzy inside that I just _had_ to write another one! so if you want more, please review!

Axel: Review! please! I NEED MY ROXAS!!!!

((everybody is silent))

me:ooooookaaaaaaaayyy...

much love,

ff-kh-luvrgrl


End file.
